


EL TESORO

by fionawinxhester



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 1940s, 7th year, Abusive Relationships, Arranged Marriage, Basilisks, Brother-Sister Relationships, Brotherly Love, Cunning Slytherin, Curse Breaking, Dark Lord Harry Potter, Dark Magic, Drama, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Female Friendship, Fiona Zabini, Forced Marriage, Gryffindor/Slytherin Inter-House Relationships, Harry Potter - Freeform, Hate-Love Relationship, Horcrux Hunting, Horcruxes, Last year, Love/Hate, Male-Female Friendship, Manipulation, Manipulative Relationship, Mudblood, POV Original Female Character, Period-Typical Racism, Period-Typical Sexism, Pureblood Politics (Harry Potter), Pureblood Reader (Harry Potter), Pureblood Society (Harry Potter), Realistic, Romance, Room of Requirement, Rowena Ravenclaw's Diadem, Slytherin, Slytherin being Slytherin, The Noble And Most Ancient House of Malfoy, The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black, Wandless Magic (Harry Potter), Wedding, Young Tom Riddle, Zabini Family (Harry Potter) - Freeform, abusive abraxas malfoy, as realisic as possible, emotionless tom riddle, old money, psychopathic tom riddle, son Lucius Malfoy, toxic, trying to be intipendent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:20:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28777425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fionawinxhester/pseuds/fionawinxhester
Summary: Where Fiona landed into the world of Harry Potter, to be precisley in the year 1944, the era of Tom Riddle.
Relationships: Abraxas Malfoy/Original Female Character(s), Avery Sr. (Harry Potter)/Original Female Character(s), Evan Rosier/Original Female Character(s), Lestrange Sr. (Harry Potter)/Original Female Character(s), Nott Sr. (Harry Potter)/Original Female Character(s), Tom Riddle/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 6





	1. THE CAST

**Author's Note:**

> I sadly don't own any of the characters of Harry Potter, except Fiona, Rana and Zacheus!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own any of this images

🅹🆄🅴🅶🅾 🅳🅴 🅰🅼🅾🆁

"𝕿𝖔 𝖇𝖊, 𝖔𝖗 𝖓𝖔𝖙 𝖙𝖔 𝖇𝖊, 𝖙𝖍𝖆𝖙 𝖎𝖘 𝖙𝖍𝖊 𝖖𝖚𝖊𝖘𝖙𝖎𝖔𝖓 -𝖂.𝕾."

. 

.

𝕄𝕒𝕣𝕚𝕒 𝔾𝕒𝕓𝕣𝕚𝕖𝕝𝕒 𝕕𝕖 𝔽𝕒𝕣𝕚𝕒 𝕒𝕤 𝔽𝕚𝕠𝕟𝕒 𝕂𝕒𝕡𝕠𝕠𝕣/ℤ𝕒𝕓𝕚𝕟𝕚

𝕾𝖑𝖚𝖌 𝕮𝖑𝖚𝖇 ° 𝕾𝖑𝖞𝖙𝖍𝖊𝖗𝖎𝖓

"ˢᵒᵐᵉ ᵖᵉᵒᵖˡᵉ ᶰᵉᵉᵈ ᵃ ʰᶤᵍʰ-ᶠᶤᵛᵉ. ᶤᶰ ᵗʰᵉ ᶠᵃᶜᵉ. ʷᶤᵗʰ ᵃ ᶜʰᵃᶤʳ."

.

.

.

𝕂𝕖𝕚𝕥𝕙 ℙ𝕠𝕨𝕖𝕣𝕤 𝕒𝕤 ℤ𝕒𝕔𝕙𝕖𝕦𝕤 ℤ𝕒𝕓𝕚𝕟𝕚

𝕾𝖙𝖊𝖕𝖇𝖗𝖔𝖙𝖍𝖊𝖗

"ᵍᵒᵒᵈ ᶠʳᶤᵉᶰᵈˢ ᵈᵒᶰ'ᵗ ˡᵉᵗ ʸᵒᵘ ᵈᵒ ˢᵗᵘᵖᶤᵈ ᵗʰᶤᶰᵍˢ...ᵃˡᵒᶰᵉ"

.

.

.

𝕃𝕦𝕔𝕜𝕪 𝔹𝕝𝕦𝕖 𝕊𝕞𝕚𝕥𝕙 𝕒𝕤 𝔸𝕓𝕣𝕒𝕩𝕒𝕤 𝕄𝕒𝕝𝕗𝕠𝕪

𝕾𝖑𝖚𝖌 𝕮𝖑𝖚𝖇 ° 𝕾𝖑𝖞𝖙𝖍𝖊𝖗𝖎𝖓 ° 𝕮𝖍𝖆𝖘𝖊𝖗

"ˡᵒᶰᵍᵇᵒᵗᵗᵒᵐ, ᶤᶠ ᵇʳᵃᶤᶰˢ ʷᵉʳᵉ ᵍᵒˡᵈ, ʸᵒᵘ'ᵈ ᵇᵉ ᵖᵒᵒʳᵉʳ ᵗʰᵃᶰ ᵃ ʷᵉᵃˢˡᵉʸ, ᵃᶰᵈ ᵗʰᵃᵗ'ˢ ˢᵃʸᶤᶰᵍ ˢᵒᵐᵉᵗʰᶤᶰᵍ"

.

.

.

𝔼𝕞𝕖𝕣𝕒𝕦𝕕𝕖 𝕋𝕠𝕦𝕓𝕚𝕒 𝕒𝕤 ℝ𝕒𝕟𝕒 𝔹𝕝𝕒𝕔𝕜

𝕾𝖑𝖚𝖌 𝕮𝖑𝖚𝖇 ° 𝕾𝖑𝖞𝖙𝖍𝖊𝖗𝖎𝖓 ° 𝕳𝖊𝖆𝖉 𝕲𝖎𝖗𝖑

"ᵗᵒᵘʲᵒᵘʳˢ ᵖᵘʳ"

.

.

.

𝕋𝕠𝕞 ℍ𝕦𝕘𝕙𝕖𝕤 𝕒𝕤 𝕋𝕠𝕞 ℝ𝕚𝕕𝕕𝕝𝕖

𝕾𝖑𝖚𝖌 𝕮𝖑𝖚𝖇 ° 𝕾𝖑𝖞𝖙𝖍𝖊𝖗𝖎𝖓 ° 𝕳𝖊𝖆𝖉 𝕭𝖔𝖞

"ᵛᵒˡᵈᵉᵐᵒʳᵈ ᶤˢ ᵐʸ ᵖᵃˢᵗ, ᵐʸ ᵖʳᵉˢᵉᶰᵗ ᵃᶰᵈ ᶠᵘᵗᵘʳᵉ"

.

.

.

𝕋𝕚𝕞𝕠𝕥𝕙𝕪 𝔾𝕣𝕒𝕟𝕒𝕕𝕖𝕣𝕠𝕤 𝕒𝕤 𝔸𝕣𝕖𝕤 𝔸𝕧𝕖𝕣𝕪

𝕾𝖑𝖚𝖌 𝕮𝖑𝖚𝖇 ° 𝕾𝖑𝖞𝖙𝖍𝖊𝖗𝖎𝖓 ° 𝕮𝖍𝖆𝖘𝖊𝖗

"ᵇᵉ ˢᵘʳᵉ ᵗᵒ ᵗᵃˢᵗᵉ ʸᵒᵘʳ ʷᵒʳᵈˢ ᵇᵉᶠᵒʳᵉ ʸᵒᵘ ˢᵖᶤᵗ ᵗʰᵉᵐ ᵒᵘᵗ"

.

.

.

𝔸𝕣𝕥𝕙𝕦𝕣 𝔾𝕠𝕤𝕤𝕖 𝕒𝕤 ℝ𝕠𝕕𝕠𝕝𝕙𝕡𝕦𝕤 𝕃𝕖𝕤𝕥𝕣𝕒𝕟𝕘𝕖

𝕾𝖑𝖚𝖌 𝕮𝖑𝖚𝖇 ° 𝕾𝖑𝖞𝖙𝖍𝖊𝖗𝖎𝖓 ° 𝕭𝖊𝖆𝖙𝖊𝖗

"ᵗʰᵉʸ ʰᵃᵗᵉ ᵘˢ ᶜᵃᵘˢᵉ ᵗʰᵉʸ ᵃᶤᶰ'ᵗ ᵘˢ"

.

.

.

𝕁𝕒𝕔𝕠𝕓 𝔼𝕝𝕠𝕣𝕕𝕚 𝕒𝕤 𝕄𝕒𝕣𝕔𝕚𝕦𝕤 ℕ𝕠𝕥𝕥

𝕾𝖑𝖚𝖌 𝕮𝖑𝖚𝖇 ° 𝕾𝖑𝖞𝖙𝖍𝖊𝖗𝖎𝖓 ° 𝕭𝖊𝖆𝖙𝖊𝖗

"ˢᵉʳᶤᵃˡ ᶜʰᵃʳᵐᵉʳ. ᶜᵘᶰᶰᶤᶰᵍ ᵐᵃᶰᶤᵖᵘˡᵃᵗᵒʳ. ᵖᵃᵗʰᵒˡᵒᵍᶤᶜᵃˡ ˡᶤᵃʳ. - ʸᵒᵘ ᶜᵃˡˡᵉᵈ ᵐᵉ ˡᵒᵛᵉ?"

.

.

.

𝕁𝕖𝕟𝕤𝕖𝕟 𝔸𝕔𝕜𝕝𝕖𝕤 𝕒𝕤 𝔼𝕧𝕒𝕟 ℝ𝕠𝕤𝕚𝕖𝕣

𝕾𝖑𝖚𝖌 𝕮𝖑𝖚𝖇 ° 𝕾𝖑𝖞𝖙𝖍𝖊𝖗𝖎𝖓 ° 𝕾𝖊𝖊𝖐𝖊𝖗

"ᵃ ʷᶤˢᵉ ᵐᵃᶰ ᵒᶰᶜᵉ ᵗᵒˡᵈ ᵐᵉ, ᶠᵃᵐᶤˡʸ ᵈᵒᶰ'ᵗ ᵉᶰᵈ ᶤᶰ ᵇˡᵒᵒᵈ"

.

.

.

ℕ𝕒𝕥𝕙𝕒𝕟𝕚𝕖𝕝 𝔹𝕦𝕫𝕠𝕝𝕚𝕔 𝕒𝕤 𝔹𝕒𝕩𝕥𝕖𝕣 𝕄𝕦𝕝𝕔𝕚𝕓𝕖𝕣

𝕾𝖑𝖚𝖌 𝕮𝖑𝖚𝖇 ° 𝕾𝖑𝖞𝖙𝖍𝖊𝖗𝖎𝖓 ° 𝕮𝖍𝖆𝖘𝖊𝖗

"ᴬᴿᴱ ʸᴼᵁ ᶜᴴᴬᴸᴸᴱᴺᴳᴵᴺᴳ ᴹᴱ?"

.

.

.

"𝔸𝕝𝕝 𝕚𝕤 𝕗𝕒𝕚𝕣 𝕚𝕟 𝕝𝕠𝕧𝕖 𝕒𝕟𝕕 𝕨𝕒𝕣" - 𝕁𝕠𝕙𝕟 𝕃𝕪𝕝𝕪'𝕤 𝔼𝕦𝕡𝕙𝕦𝕖𝕤

................................


	2. Where am I?

Fiona Kapoor happens to walk home from a party, admittedly she was a little drunk, she had to assure her friends that she can go home alone, where her best friend has eventually relented, but told her to call when she got home. „What a worrywart" she thought fondly and didn't pay any attention where she was going.

A strong wind blowed her black wavy hair into her oval-shaped face, she straightened annoyed her irrepressible hair. It was in the middle of a summer night, nevertheless it was a bit chilly.

She wore only a short dark green pleated skirt, which showed her long brown legs, combined with a black dune turtleneck sweater and her favorite Louis Vuitton bag. 

Her Indian mom always complained that she wears too many skin showing clothes

Her Indian mom always complained that she wears too many skin showing clothes. Now, however, she wished she had listened to her ma and wore jeans -it was that cold! Suddenly she arrived in front of an old Scottish/Irish looking castle.

The castle reminded her of Hogwarts, the school for witches and wizards in Harry Potter. Now, she wasn't the biggest fan of the movies or books - she never even read a single book of that series, but she watched every single movie of Harry Potter, only because her best friend forced her to watch it with her, at the end she even liked it. 

Fiona also took part on the Pottermore house test and was sorted into Slytherin, which wasn't very surprising for her. That was when she was at the age of thirteen, but she is seventeen now.

Granted, she used to be a little nerd back then, but as a soon-to-be-eighteen-year-old teenager, she had different interest now, like who will be her next boyfriend for the coming week or what to wear to look hot but classy at the same time. With her height of 5'1, it wasn't that hard to find a boy taller than her, but she looked more for character than looks, it would only be a plus point if he was attractive. She would have nothing against it if he looked like Jensen Ackles or Dylan O'Brien - who would?! 

„Strange" she thought for herself. „I was few seconds ago in the woods, but how the hell got I here?! I shouldn't had used the short cut through the woods- damn it! What is this place? Am I still that drunk to imagine a whole ass differed place? If I remember correctly, I didn't took any drugs at tonights party" She looked around to see there if there were any people around, but of course there weren't anyone out there at midnight except maybe for an serial killer if you think more accurate, but lets not start with that thought, she felt uncomfortable enough. 

Fiona started to go back from the way she came, but she still arrived at the same place - in front of that big ass castle. So she walked annoyed straight to the entrance of the building. „Hopefully someone in there can help me and please don't be a serial killer." she thought pleadingly.


	3. Boys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I sadly don't own any of the characters of Harry Potter, except Fiona, Rana and Zacheus.

When she was about to knock at the door, someone opened it from the inside, it was a group of handsome young men, they wore black cloaks and underneath that she could see a school uniform in the color of green, but the strange thing about them were, that they gave off a really dangerous aura.

She was petrified for a moment because she was one hundred percent sure that those school uniforms were Slytherin uniforms from Harry fucking Potter, either these guys are real geeks or hardcore cosplayers. Or she is hallucinating everything right now! Before she could continue any of her thought one of the guy came forwards and asked „Miss Zabini what do you think you are doing, going out past curfew?" 

He admittedly was very handsome with his perfect sharp jawline, muscular body and dark brown hair, which shine in the moonlight. He looked emotionlessly at her, something really unsettled her about him, she couldn't point out what exactly. 

Fiona was still under shock and had an uneasy feeling about this group of men, who starred at her intensely and some of them had the audacity so check her out, their lecherous eyes looked at her legs far too long for her taste. She knew one thing - to get the hell away from those freaks and run. She recovered quickly and replied perplexed „I think I am at the wrong house - castle, whatever, sorry for any disturbance." 

She turned around quickly, was about to escape but someone grabbed her wrist swiftly and pulled her onto an unknown, muscular chest.Her face was buried there for a few seconds before she look up to that persons face. She ought to create so much space as possible between them and wanted to push him away but one of his arms were around her small waist, he pressed his large form against her small body.

It was a man who looked like he was at the same age as her, he could easily go down as a Targaryen from Game of Thrones. But those eye, she could easily fall in love with those stunning light gray eyes which reminded her of a restless stormy night, if there wasn't a sadistic gleam in them. A shiver ran down her back, she was about to pull her wrist back but the mysterious man just squeezed harder, so much that she twisted her face in pain. 

She wanted to give him a piece of her mind, but he spoke up to her firstly in his deep baritone voice „Fiona what are doing out so late? Have you lost your mind?" he asked with an angry undertone. She looked him confused in his eyes. „Why are you also wearing such indecent clothes at this questionable hour?" His tone went darker, now he was really fuming with rage.

He came so close that she felt his hot breath on her face and he whispered in her ear, "This is not over, we will talk about it later and you will be punished accordingly."She was so terrified that her instinct told her to run away screaming without looking back but deep inside she knew there would be no escape, the worst of this whole situation was, she didn't even know why she was feeling that way. 

She was intoxicated, sleepy and only wanted lie in her big comfy bed. „Who the fuck are those creeps? „Do they belong to a cult or why are they dressed like this?" she thought panicky and was about to have a mental breakdown. 

Fiona was still so caught up in her trance that she didn't notice what the Targaryen lookalike was saying to the rest of the group of young men. She just heard word festivities like „my dear fiancé", „not coming" „Dumbledore" and suddenly she realized that she was in the Harry Potter universe . That's the only logical explanation for her right know. The person in front of her, who was dragging her away from the rest of the group must be a Malfoy.

She grasped shocked as she realized that the person who has spoken to her firstly was Tom Riddle - the future Dark Lord aka. Voldemort. The fact that they knew her name and called her Zabini had completely escaped her mind. She only wanted to wake up from this nightmare, this was too much for her to handle and so she fell unconscious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> нσρє уσυ ℓιкє тнιѕ ¢нαρтєя, ιƒ уσυ ƒσυη∂ ѕσмє ѕρєℓℓιηg мιѕтαкє, נυѕт ωяιтє мє! ℓєανє α νσтє - тнαηк уσυυυ! ѕєє уσυ нσρєƒυℓℓу ηєχт тιмє!!


	4. The great hall

> I believe that life is chaotic, a jumble of accidents, ambitions, misconceptions, bold intentions, lazy happenstances, and unintended consequences, yet I also believe that there are connections that illuminate our world, revealing its endless mystery and wonder. - David Maraniss

* * *

She still couldn't believe this was real and had to take a few deep breaths to avoid freaking out. "What a bitch" Fiona thought angry to herself, "I didn't asked for any of this to happen, my life was chaotic enough and know I have to socialize with creeps like Tom Riddle?!" She will never forget the way he looked at her yesterday. Like a lifeless doll, without any feelings, never felt having empathy for anyone in his life.

He's a real murderer, he wiped out his father's entire family and in his fifth year he also killed an innocent girl named Myrtle Warren. Only to make a Horcrux, a dark object, which demands to split his soul to keep it in cursed objects. Which only made him less human as he already was. Just because he was so afraid of dying. Tom Riddle is a psychopath and in most of the fan fiction he is always romanticized - that boy doesn't feel emotions like love - he is just really good at faking it! "Maybe I should ignore everything what will happen and just find a way to go back home." The girl thought out loudly for a moment. Fiona destroyed the letter so that nobody could find it and be suspicious of her.

She could feel the hysteria bubbling up inside her. There were millions of people's life's in this world who were actually depending on her action, to be able to prevent things, Fiona felt like she still needed to try to do right by everyone. She doesn't want innocent children to die, with knowing that she could had averted it. But firstly, she had to be selfish and look out for herself plus find out about the whole situation. The girl knew that she wasn't the best strategically thinker or cleverest student, so she had to place the future knowledge into the best use as she could. The teenager girl needs to find those Horcrux he made and destroy them. How many had he made until now? She needs to know where exactly she is on the timeline of Harry Potter. Right now, the girl needed to change into the school uniform, search out her wand plus timetable and find out who those supposedly close friends of her are. They will be the hardest to convince that she is the same person as before. Seconds after she finished changing, the door opened again. It was the platinum blonde boy, someone shouted in the background "Malfoy and Zabini hurry up!"

The young female's assumption had only been confirmed, he definitely was a Malfoy. The young man checked her appearance and nodded mildly. "Let's go" he only said. "So only a man of few words then" she pensively thought. "What's her relationship with him?" she asked contemplatively herself. He seemed yesterday a little bit too possessive about her. Before she left the room, the girl quickly took the school bag with her. The pair crossed the common room, which had a dark aesthetic with a touch of classy richness. She vaguely remembered that the Slytherin Dungeon, served as the common room for students in Slytherin house at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

The walls were adorned with portraits of former Slytherin students and other people naturally all associated with the house. In the middle of room waited a small group of teenagers, they gave of an aura of superiority. Before Fiona could have said anything, a raven-haired woman took her to the side. The girl hooked her arm under hers and whispered to her, "Where were you last night? I went to your room yesterday, but you weren't there!" The unfamiliar girl walked with an air of authority in her stride, carrying herself with elegance, but also power. Fiona could only admire her. Inwardly she panicked, Fiona didn't know how to answer that question, but made sure to make her face free from emotions and said the first thing that came up her mind. "I needed to think about something and needed space, so I went outside." excused herself with a slightly nervous undertone. "You don't nee-" they were interrupted by a cute blonde looking boy. "Ladies, you didn't missed me to much, I assume?" he asked with a charming smile.

Then he looked at the raven haired girl beside her and asked "Rana do you have the homework for Potions? Of course you have it! I need to copy it before Transfigurations." Fiona could only stare at him, not even 12 hours ago, she was at a houseparty with her best friends and now she suddenly finds herself in the world of Harry Potter. "Rosier how often have I told you, not to make your homework at the last minute?!" exclaimed Rana in frustration, but reluctantly pulled a parchment out of her bag. They both gave up a sense of familiarity, she felt safe with them. Those two people must be her supposed close friends. Fiona observed everything instead of saying anything because she didn't know how to behave in front of this unfamiliar people. The boy looked at her joyfully and she could only give him a little smile.

Everything was still to alienate for her, but she has to get used to this extraordinary situation or everything would blow up into her face. Fiona continued to watch the people around her on the way to -wherever the breakfast was served. Must be the great hall if she think precisely. In her break, she needs to find a quiet place, to set her whole plan up. It's time to find out if the Room of Requirement really existed or not. Finally the whole group of young teenagers came in-front of Hogwarts main gathering area in the school - the great hall.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> нσρє уσυ ℓιкє ιт αη∂ ℓєανє α ¢σммєηт.  
> I'm also @fionawinxhester on Wattpad, you can read there more Chapters.


End file.
